demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Veronica Carter
Veronica Carter is a daughter of Hecate.Veronica's Biography, Demigod Creator, post 834. Appearance Veronica is short (she's about 5'0") and rather pale, a round face and dimples. She has black, wavy hair which goes down to her back and her eyes are green. The quintessential "little black dress" is her go-to outfit. Often she'll wear jeans and a black blouse. Personality Veronica is unapologetic, boisterous, confident, and ultimately a risk-taker. She doesn't think before she acts and that gets her into a lot of trouble. She will often unintentionally insult someone because she runs her mouth. She also makes inappropriately lewd comments and swears like a sailor. She isn't without a conscience—if she genuinely doesn't mean to insult someone, she will apologize. She finds glee in the pain of her enemies (but also her friends) and doesn't fight fair. She calls it "pragmatic fisticuffs" but really it's dirty fighting. She is incredibly evasive when it comes to emotions and would much rather have fun and forget anything stressful. She also doesn't have an inside voice. Despite all of this, there's a reason she does keep the friends who are willing to give her a chance: Veronica is amazingly loyal. She would drop everything to donate her kidney and possibly every other organ she didn't have to live with. She'll go on a vendetta to string a bully up by their underpants, even if you told her not to. She's unashamedly confident in both her sexuality and her well-being. She finds it reprehensible to keep a secret from a friend, or to lie for their sake, so she is brutally honest and blunt. Small children are her weakness. Though she masks her empathy without loud claims and swift action, she will occasionally so the soft side underneath that prompts it all. She's a free spirit. Story Veronica was born to the respectably wealthy CEO of an industrial company. About a year after her birth, Thomas met his wife Evangeline and they had two children, Cyrus and Blaine. Because her family could afford the protection, she was kept relatively safe from monsters throughout her life. Only when her abilities began to manifest was she sent off to camp. She was around for both the Titan and Giant War, and has a longstanding friendship with Ianto Montoya, son of Apollo. She's been staying at camp every summer now, and has no desire to leave even though she's getting older. Fatal Flaw Her pride. She's too overconfident, too sure of herself, and too positive that she can make it out of any situation okay. Ablilities & Items Powers * Pyromancy: Veronica can summon fire, and lots of it. * Reality-Warping: Most of it manifests as telekinetic manipulation of the world around it, but Veronica can do about anything under the sun to an object as long as she follows one rule: matter cannot be created or destroyed. The more complex the change, the more energy the spell costs. * Mist Manipulation: Self-explanatory. She can manipulate the Mist to shroud a mortal's vision or expose it. Weapons * Veronica carries a tiny black purse with a pocket dimension inside it. It can hold absolutely anything up to the size of an aircraft carrier. * Her primary weapon is a Celestial Bronze nail-bat. She got a Hephaestus boy to make it for her in exchange for certain sexual favors. * Her final weapon is pie. Actual carnivorous pies that she once accidentally enchanted to life and now keeps in her purse in cade of emergencies. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * Completely unpredictable in combat * Has access to her father's wealth * Prodigious in her magical talent Weaknesses * Utterly unfocused at everything * Easily distracted * She doesn't take orders well * Her extreme bluntness can and has driven people away Likes & Dislikes Likes * Cute people * Ugly people * Just people, really * Alcohol * Food Dislikes * Monsters * Responsibilities * Being told what to do Trivia * She was created by Josh on June 7th, 2015, and accepted by Sunny on June 7th, 2015. * She is one of the first characters Josh has made for a fanfiction roleplay. Reference List Navigation Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Hecate campers Category:Knights of Olympus Category:Retired Knights of Olympus